


Uptown Boy

by splendid_splendont



Series: Love Me Like A Hurricane [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adorable Georgie Denbrough, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Background Relationships, Background Richie/Eddie, Baseball, Bill is a charmer, F/M, Heavy Petting, High School, M/M, Theater Kid Ben, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_splendont/pseuds/splendid_splendont
Summary: Prequel to Cut My SecurityBill Denbrough was entirely the reason Stan got detention. He didn't mean to though. Bill's just charming and oblivious. Bill's POV





	Uptown Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This got waaaaay longer than I intended but, at least there's so background and plot instead of just smut!
> 
> \--I posted this after no sleep and none of you told me it was under the WRONG SHIP XD

 

Bill twirls his pencil between his fingers, not paying the slightest attention to the monotone of his History teacher. He’s got his eyes on Stan’s curly hair and the boy glances over at him, as if feeling Bill’s eyes on him. Bill grins, all teeth and when Stan rolls his eyes Bill winks back.

 

Stan responds as he usually does, by looking away from Bill before his face turns a pretty rose color. Bill wishes he could see his friend’s blush up close, feel the heat of it rise on the other boy’s cheeks and know that he was the cause. Instead he has to stare from afar and it’s just not fair.

 

“Mr. Denbrough, why don’t you tell the class what I just said?” The teacher snaps his name and Bill looks up at her sheepishly.

 

“I’m sorry, Ms. Hayfield. I didn’t catch it.” Bill stares down at his desk as he speaks, voice taking on a waver to it and the teacher huffs.

 

“You need to pay attention in class. Next time it’s an automatic detention.” She scolds him and returns to her lecture at the front of the room. Bill drags his attention to what he will no doubt be reading for tonight’s homework and the class passes without another hitch.

 

Math is not Bill’s strong suit. He supposes he could ask Richie to tutor him, if the spasmatic boy could sit still long enough to teach him. They are in desk groups of 4 and Bill spends the majority of his time doodling on the corners of his worksheet before leaning over to copy off the girl beside him.

 

“You know, my friend Kate was telling me you’re the pitcher for the school’s baseball team.” The blonde girl slides her paper a little closer and Bill gives her a lopsided smile. She keeps talking but he’s not listening at all. Once he’s got the answers copied down Bill sets his hand on top of hers making blonde stop mid-sentence.

 

“Thanks a lot. You’re a lifesaver, doll.” Bill whispers, patting her hand. He turns back to the front of the room. Bill spots Stan’s group near the door and his friend is glaring down at his paper with intensity that could start a fire. Bill’s hand shoots into the air so fast he’s surprised he didn’t hit someone.

 

“Yes, what is it Bill?” The math teacher walks back to his desk and frowns.

 

“I need to go to the bathroom.” The teacher glances at the finished worksheet and then back at the clock on his desk.

 

“Alright. Make it quick. We’ll be covering polynomials soon.” Bill doesn’t waste time. He skirts the other groups and makes his way to the door. When he gets behind Stan’s group however, he conveniently trips over his undone laces. He gets a few chuckles, but Stan is only one to check on him.

 

“Are you okay?” Stan’s voice is quiet, but he looks worried like Bill could actually be hurt.

 

“45. 13. 17.” Bill looks down at his shoes, taking his time to careful tie a bow with his shoelaces. “87. 118. -9.” He shoots Stan a wink as he gets to his feet and hurries out into the hall.

 

When Bill returns the teacher is going over the answers to the worksheet and Bill leans over Stan’s should as he passes happy to see his friend plugged in the right numbers. Bill takes his time packing up his things when class is over, and Stan stands next to his desk, fiddling with his books.

 

“Hey, thanks. For you know.” Stan shrugs and Bill claps him on the shoulder.

 

“Of course, buddy.” Bill leads them out of the classroom with one arm slung across Stan’s shoulders. They part ways to drop their stuff at their lockers and file in to the lunchroom with the rest of the students.

 

* * *

 

“Stan the Man!” Richie’s crows, running up and jumping with his hands on Stan’s shoulders.

 

“Richie!” Stan fusses but does nothing to dissuade the energetic boy from cutting in line with them.

 

“How’s the math group working for ya, Bill?” Richie walks backwards in line to wiggle his eyebrows at Bill. Bill snorts and shakes his head at his friend.

 

“Same as always. I don’t think I’ve solved a single problem.” Bill picks up his tray and makes his way to the table they always sit at. Mike makes room for him and Bev offers a greeting through a mouthful of peas.

 

“You are sooo lucky Stacy Kent is in your class. She’s had the hots for you since 6thgrade!” Richie continues, plopping down next to Eddie. Eddie makes a face from his Jello cup but doesn’t say anything.

 

“Is she the blonde, curly hair with glasses?” Bill asks. Richie looks at him like he’s crazy.

 

“Blonde hair and C-cups! Come on Billiam, you can’t tell me you never noticed your deskmate is bombshell!” Beverly smacks Richie upside the head and he yelps loudly.

 

“Beep-beep, Richie.” Beverly scolds him and reaches across the table to snatch Riche’s roll. “You know, Bill has taste, unlike some Tozier boy I know.” Richie sputters in fake indignation before sticking out his tongue at her. Bev copies him.

 

“I’m just saying, the girl is rocking.” Richie chokes, eyes going wide and Bill knows Eddie has had enough listening to his boyfriend talk trashy.

 

“Sorry I’m late! I was in the auditorium.” Ben is breathless as he hurries over to the table. Mike quirks his brow but Stan beats him to the question.

 

“What were you doing in the auditorium?” Stan waits until Ben catches his breath and slides the boy his drink. Ben gulps the milk and looks at the group with excitement shining in his eyes.

 

“I was trying out for the play. I’m going to be Hamlet!” Beverly lets out a shriek and jumps up, wrapping Ben in a tight hug.

 

“I’m so proud of you, Benny!” Ben ‘s cheeks are scarlet, but he looks pleased with himself.

 

“That’s great. You’re going to kill it.” Mike smiles at his best friend and Ben give him a fist-bump.

 

“Hamlet…That’s the one about the ghost and Denmark or something, Right?” Eddie perks up and Ben nods.

 

“That’s the one. I’m surprised our school is doing something Shakespeare but maybe they’re not so bad.” Lunch is filled with chatter about rehearsals and opening night. They don’t even notice the bell ringing until the lunchroom is nearly empty.

 

“We’re going to be LATE.” Eddie shouts. He pushes his leftovers into his lunchbox and drags Richie away from the table at a sprint.

 

“I’ve never seen anyone in that much of a hurry to go to Gym.” Mike chuckles. Beverly sips the last of her Sprite before letting out a tired sigh.

 

“I guess it’s time for class.” They drift their separate ways for the last two periods and Bill watches the clock, willing the day to be over. When the final bell sounds he is out of his seat and heading for the door like his ass is on fire.

 

“Wait, Bill!” A soft voice calls out and he thinks about pretending not to hear her. Bill waits just outside the doorway and Stacy Kent smiles at him with dimples. “I was worried you wouldn’t hear me. You took off so fast.” She giggles.

 

“Just trying to beat the crowd.” Bill watches her twirl a strand of hair around one finger and wonders what he’s doing.

 

“I was just thinking…um...some friends and I going to the movies tomorrow night, to see that scary camp movie and I…well…I was wondering if you’d like to go?” Stacy’s eyes move from her shoes to Bill’s face while she talks but he can’t seem to keep her gaze. She looks awful sweet and he’s never had a girl ask him to the movie before.

 

“Sure. What time should I pick you up?” Bill smiles at her and Stacy looks like he’s just given her a million dollars.

 

“7’oclock!” She squeaks and without another word she bolts down the hallway. Bill watches her pink backpack disappear in the crowd and pushes a hand through his hair.

 

“Hey, why are you just standing there?” Stan’s voice makes him jump. His friend is already holding bag and looking ready to head home. “Bill?”

 

“Sorry, got caught up.” Bill stumbles to his locker and dumps his things into his bag haphazardly. He hurries through making sure he has what he needs for the weekend and beams at Stan. “Ready to ditch this place?” Stan scoffs and starts past him to the doors.

 

“I was ready like 10 minutes ago. I can’t believe Franklin assigned 2 pages of homework.” His friend grumbles. Bill trails along beside him, happy to listen to Stan vent.  “I didn’t even understand the equations when he was doing them on the board, how I am I supposed to do 2 pages work?” Stan growls.

 

Bill opens the passenger door for him and Stan climbs into the truck, still raving. Bill switches of the radio and adds a few agreements and nods when he needs to. By the time they reach Richie’s house Stan seems to have calmed down. He leaves his stuff in Bill’s front seat and waits for the other boy to join him before going into the basement.

 

Richie’s parents were not always the most attentive, but they loved him something stupid. He got almost everything he ever asked for and he asked for a lot. It didn’t really surprise anyone when Richie convinced his dad to turn their basement into a den. The curtains and posters were Beverly’s touch. Ben and Mike saved up for a summer and bought a mini-fridge that was curiously somehow always stocked (probably thanks to Mrs. Tozier.)

 

Eddie complained for days about the old futon Richie bought off a woman a few towns over, raving about germs and dust mites. He was always the first to fall asleep on it with Richie soon to follow.

 

Stan knocks twice on the door. Beverly’s voice shouts a loud ‘It’s open!’ and Bill chuckles as he pushes inside. Richie and Bev are already laid out on the floor, a bag of Doritos between them as they battle each other in some fighting game. Ben looks up from a paper-bound script and waves at them before returning to his studying.

 

* * *

 

Bill finds himself at the table with Eddie and Mike, watching the pair play Blackjack. Stan drops on the couch, tossing comments at Richie and Bev to throw them off.

 

“Got any plans for the weekend?” Eddie deals Bill in for the next round and studies his cards carefully.

 

“Homework.” Mike mumbles. He’s got a stern concentration on his face. “Practice on Sunday.” Bill hums in agreement and takes another card. He flips his cards over with a sigh, busting early as usual.

 

“I’ve got a date tomorrow.” Everything goes quiet, even Richie’s game and Bill looks at Bev’s wide-eyes trying to understand why.

 

“Woah Big Bill, you are lining up dates! Didn’t you take that Greenway girl out last Saturday?” Richie breaks the silence with a wolf whistle and the air seems less tense.

 

“Yeah, she wasn’t really my type though.” Bill yawns and his friend nods, eyes going back to the game on screen before he speaks again.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Stacy Kent.”

 

“WHAT!” Richie tosses his control on the ground and whips around so fast Bill thinks he might tip over. “BILL. BILLY. WILLIAM DENBROUGH.” Richie shouts variations of his name.

 

“What?” Bill laughs. Richie has the most dumbstruck look on his face.

 

“Are you telling me you asked out the hottest girl in school and she said yes?” Richie’s stopped yelling but only because Beverly pinched him to keep him quiet.

 

“She asked me out.” That makes him choke and Bill actually worries for a second when Richie falls flat on his face.

 

“Stop being a drama queen, Bill gets asked out all the time.” Eddie snorts. He gives his boyfriend a once over and goes back to ignore the boy.

 

“Not by Stacy Kent!”

 

“Give it a rest, Richie.” Stan’s tone is sharp, and his friends look over at the curly haired boy. “Now let Beverly finish kicking your ass at Mario.” Richie calls out that he will never give up his title and rolls back over to the TV. Evening rolls in and the group slowly drifts home.

 

“You ready to go?” Bill stretches his arms above his head and cracks open one eye to look at Stan. He is curled up with a novel in his lap on the couch.

 

“I guess so.” Stan tucks a bookmark between the pages and slips the book on top of the TV where it will stay until they come down here again. They drive home in silence and Bill can’t shake the feeling he’s done something to make it strange between them. The radio doesn’t seem to help, nothing but sad music is playing so he leaves it off.

 

“Goodnight Bill.” Stan takes his things and hops down from the truck. Lights are already shining from the dining room of the Uris house.

 

“See you Monday.” Bill calls back and Stan raises a hand to wave. It feels wrong, but Bill can’t put his finger on why. He takes the long way home and Georgie is sitting on the porch when he pulls into the driveway.

 

“Bill! Mom was getting ready to start calling the neighbors.” His brother hangs off the door as Bill gathers his bookback and frowns.

 

“Why didn’t she just call me?” Bill slips off his shoes just inside the door and Georgie laughs.

 

“She’s been doing that for like an hour. Are you screening her calls?” Bill give him a weirded-out look and drops his bag by the stairs.

 

“Mom, I’m home.” He calls out just in time to see his mother come storming out of the kitchen.

 

“Bill Denbrough, you had better have a good explanation for not picking up your phone!” His mom has got an angry look in her eyes and Georgie dashes upstairs without another word.

 

“I didn’t get any calls, honest.” Bill reaches into his jacket and freezes. The familiar rectangle isn’t in his right pocket and he moves to the left, then his pants. He digs through his bag and deflates when his phone is nowhere to be found.

 

“Well?” His mom looks a little less angry but she’s still waiting for his explanation.

 

“I don’t have my phone. I must have left it at school.” Bill shakes his head and his mother sighs.

 

“You need to keep it with you. You make me worry.” She hugs him and Bill hugs back. The house smells delicious and when she lets him go Bill follows after her into the kitchen. Georgie risks peaking his head in the door a few minutes later and hops on the barstool, happily giving a recap of his day.

 

* * *

 

 

Bill almost forgets about his date until his dad asks him if he wants pizza for dinner on Saturday. He looks at the clock and curses under his breath, picking through his closet to find something decent to wear. “I’m going to the movies!”

 

“Be back before 10!” His mom calls back and Bill can hear his dad and brother laughing from the living room. He almost wants to stay, but he can’t back out now.

 

Stacy Kent looks like model. Her hair is done up in a bun and she’s got on a white flower shirt with a blue skirt. She blushes when Bill helps her into the truck and sits much closer than necessary.

 

Bill doesn’t think much of it when Stacy tells him her friends ditched. He doesn’t worry when their hands brush against each other on the armrest. He’s so wrapped up in the previews for the movies it doesn’t even dawn on him until the lights go all the way down and Stacy climbs in his lap.

 

Bill looks at her like an owl and Stacy pushes her hair back from her face before she leans in and presses a kiss on his lips. He gets the picture after that. He grips her waist with both hands and she smiles at him really wide before kissing him again. The movie sounds like a good one, from all the screams and yelling Bill can hear.

 

Stacy is whispering in his ear though and she slides his hands under her skirt. Bill doesn’t really care about the movie after all. She makes tiny little gasps against his throat and Bill could forget himself if she kept that up. He kisses her rough and sucks a mark behind her ear where no one will see if her hair is down. Bill is rewarded with a string of mouthy kisses along his collar. They kiss messily but Bill isn’t sure just how long the movie is.

 

They are both out of breath and Stacy’s digging her fingers into his shoulders as Bill rubs circles over her underwear. An explosion on screen makes them both jump and Stacy giggles. She removes herself from his lap and smooths out her outfit the best she can. When the lights come up she hurries to the restroom and comes out looking just as perfect as she did when he picked her up.

 

“Oh Bill.” Stacy reaches up and fusses with his hair and does up his top two buttons. “I guess I got a little carried away.” He’s not sure what she means but and smiles anyway. He takes her home and walks her to the door like a proper date.

 

“I had a nice time tonight.” Bill grins and there’s a hint of mischief in his eyes. Stacy fusses with his hair again and smiles at him softly.

 

“Me too.” She looks up at Bill with her pretty green eyes and her soft lips. He thinks about kissing her.

 

“I’ll see you at school Monday.” Bill slips back down the driveway and pretends not to notice the sad look Stacy gives him, or the way she seems to slump down against the stoop.

 

“Goodbye Bill.” He wants to say something more, because her voice sounds like the ending of a movie, but she hurries inside, and Bill sits in the driveway thinking.

  

He goes straight to bed when he gets home, skipping over the shower and tries to think about Stacy Kent, her soft lips and cute skirt when he’s touching himself. It doesn’t work. Bill glares up at the ceiling and falls asleep sore. When he shuffles into the bathroom the next morning it hits him what Stacy meant about getting carried away.

 

Bill groans at his reflection and the red/purple hickies glaring on his pale skin. He tries to scrub them away in the shower, but it doesn’t do any good. His dad pats him on the back when he makes it down to breakfast and Georgie gawks at him.

 

“Did you get in a fight, Bill! What happened to your neck?” Bill can feel his ears burning and his parents just laugh. He eats his breakfast quickly and rushes to practice an hour early. He’s sitting in the stands trying to work on his math homework when Mike shows up.

 

They’ve still got a while before practice, but Mike always gets there early to warm-up. He waves at Bill and starts on his stretches. Mike doesn’t say anything when Bill joins him a bit later but when they are running suicides he offers a bit of advice. “Frozen spoons. Press them a bit and they should fade quicker.”

 

Bill smiles and thanks him. The rest of the team shows up before long and practice is brutal. Bill goes home with bruises and some playful teasing from his teammates about his weekend. He struggles through the rest of his homework and falls asleep on the couch watching cartoons with Georgie.

 

When he wakes up again later it’s in his own bed. Bill smiles, feeling a bit young and dreams about curly hair and a soft smile.

 

* * *

 

Monday morning drags in as it always does. Bill plops himself down in homeroom and rolls his eyes when Bev snickers at his neck. Richie saunters in 10 minutes after the bell rings and sits in his usual seat beside Bill. He doesn’t seem to notice his friend’s neck until midway through class when he chokes on air and topples out of his chair like moron.

 

“Richard Tozier, get in your seat this instant!” The teacher scolds him and shushes the laughter his antics brought on.

 

“Holy shit, Denbrough!” Richie slips into his seat and whispers across the aisle. The teacher is too busy reading aloud from Of Mice and Men to notice them.

 

“Shut up, Trashmouth.” Bill smiles and Richie pulls a face at him.

 

“At least I don’t look like I’ve been attacked by a vampire.” Bill kicks him and Richie yelps loud enough that the teacher looks at them. They are quiet after that and Bill is happy to pretend everything is normal. After homeroom Richie and Beverly disappear down the hall to Art and Bill swings by his locker to grab his phone. It’s sitting on top of his English paper, which he thankfully finished early.

 

He slips it into his pocket and doesn’t think about it again. English roles by quickly and Bill turns in his paper with a smile. Ben chats excitedly about his role in the upcoming play. Bill promises to turn up to at least a few rehearsals to watch and he assures Ben that all of them will be sitting front row on opening night.

 

Bill makes it into History just seconds before the bell rings and his teacher shakes her head but doesn’t comment. Stan catches his eye while they're supposed to be reading over the chapter silently.  He smirks and the bewildered look on his friend’s face make him want to laugh. Stan’s face goes hard, and he turns back to his book, refusing to look up at him again. He leaves the classroom quickly and Bill has to run just to try and walk to class with him.

 

“What’s the rush?” Bill snags Stan by the backpack and he stumbles to a stop. Stan fixes him with a glare and yanks his bag free from Bill’s hold.

 

“There’s not rush. Just like you were in no rush to text me back this weekend.” Stan snaps, leaving Bill to fumble in his pocket for his phone. The screen is black and when he switches it on it flashes the battery symbol at him. Bill slips into class quietly and doesn’t comment on the fact that Stacy has switch to another group. He plugs his phone in and pretends to be listening while he waits for it to turn on.

 

The lockscreen blinks to life, a picture of Richie, Bill and Georgie with ice cream on their faces, but Bill quickly unlocks it and opens his messages.

 

 **10 Messages from** _STANLEY URIS_

 

Oh. Bill looks over at Stan, but his friend is staring at the board trying to actually learn. He scrolls up in his messages to the first missed text.

 

**[ Friday 3:10pm ] From: STANLEY URIS**

_Hey, where are you? I’m waiting at your locker._

 

 **[ Friday 8:05pm ] **From: STANLEY URIS****  

_Do you have any idea how to do the math homework?_

 

 **[ Friday 8:33pm ] **From: STANLEY URIS****  

_Bill. Come on, I need help with this._

 

 **[ Friday 9:18pm ] **From: STANLEY URIS****  

_You have the worst timing to not text back. I’ll be up for while so text me when you see this._

 

 **[ Saturday 1:44pm ]** _**From: STANLEY URIS** _

_Do you want to come over? We can work on the homework together since it’s ridiculous._

 

 **[ Saturday 3:12pm ] **From: STANLEY URIS****  

_Look, this is getting irritating. If you don’t text me back I’m going to let Richie spam text you all night._

 

 **[ Saturday 7:02pm** ]  **From: STANLEY URIS**

_Richie and Eddie are dragging me out bowling. Please don’t make me babysit them alone._

 

 **[ Saturday 8:24pm ] **From: STANLEY URIS****  

 _You said you had a date this weekend with that girl from math class right? Bowling was probably more fun and Richie threw up cotton candy on my shoes_.

  

 **[ Saturday 10:45pm ] **From: STANLEY URIS****  

_Bill, talk to me. I miss you. I just want to talk to you. Please?_

 

 **[ Sunday 7:05am ] **From: STANLEY URIS****  

_Ignore that last message, Richie got me drunk. Text me._

 

 

Bill thumbs over to his other messages and sees 200 text from Richie. There is one from Eddie inviting him bowling, 2 from Bev asking how his date went and 1 from Ben asking if he knew when their English paper was due. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for Stan’s repeat texting.

 

Stan didn’t usually text. He preferred to talk face-to-face as he told them all repeatedly. Bill shoots his friend another look and finds Stan looking back at him. “I’m sorry.” Bill mouths. Stan shakes his head and turns away again.

 

**[ Monday 11:35am ] From: Bill Denbrough**

  _Stanley, I’m sorry. My phone was stuck in my locker all weekend._

 

Bill looks up from his phone, watching Stan tense and slowly pull the phone from his pocket without looking away from the teacher. He glances down at the screen, reading quickly and typing out a reply.

 

**[ Monday 11:41am] From: STANLEY URIS**

  _It’s fine. Pay attention before we get in trouble_.

 

He looks up and Stan gives him a small smile. Bill feels something lighten in his chest and he fiddlles with his phone before typing out another message.

 

**[ Monday 11:46am ] From: Bill Denbrough**

  _You know, you look cute when you smile like that. C:_

 

Bill slips his phone back into his pocket and props his head up with one hand, looking at the front of the room. It is too late to try and listen to what the teacher was saying but he puts on a bored look and tries to act like he is.

 

“Stanley Uris, are you texting in class?”

 

Bill turns his eyes over to Stan’s desk by the door and the curly haired boy is looking red in the face. He curses under his breath. 

 

“Mr. Uris.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Stan’s voice sounds small and he doesn’t look up from his desk. Mr. Franklin frowns and sticks out his hand.

 

“Show me.” Stan looks up at the teacher, quickly going pale and shakes his head. “I said, show me what was so important or you’re getting detention.”

 

The teacher stares down at Stan, waiting for him to turn over his phone. Bill watches Stan visibly swallow before he looks up at their teacher. “I’m sorry. I can’t.”

 

“Then I’m afraid you will be in detention this afternoon.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

* * *

 

Bill can hardly believe his ears or his eyes. Stan glares at his desk and doesn’t look up from it for the rest of class. He stays after class to collect the detention slip from Mr. Franklin and doesn’t say anything. Stan looks torn between throwing up and wanting to punch him when Bill tells their friends he got detention.

 

He doesntt tell them why and something tells him it’s better that he doesn’t. After all, if Stan had shown Mr. Franklin the message it could have easily been Bill heading to afterschool detention instead of him. He didn’t though.

 

Stan’s lip quivered but he told the teacher no and took the punishment he didn’t really deserve, just for Bill? Bill spends Gym wondering what that meant. He decides it has to be a sign. He bugs Richie about it in Study Hall, asking if Stan has mentioned liking anyone but nothing. Richie does say that Stan was pretty bummed about Bill not coming bowling with them, moping around as he put it.

 

Bill decides then and there he’s going to talk to Stan, on way or another.

 

 


End file.
